in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Baxter and Ross
Story written by PeaVZ108 For an overview of the series Agents of L.E.A.F., go here. Plot Here we take a look at the lives of two ordinary plant students, Baxter the Bonk Choy and Ross the Re-Peat Moss, who study at the same institute in the same class. However, all that changes when they make a new friend, Penelopea, whom they later find out is actually an undercover secret agent on a mission. Cast * Green Shadow/Penelopea * Baxter the Bonk Choy * Ross the Re-Peat Moss * Slick the Potato Mine * Petra the Stunion * Minimus the Citron * Chester the Cherry Bomb * Dr. Zomboss * Mr. Rallison (NEW!) * Mrs. Rallison (NEW!) Story [Green Shadow Narrating: Hello, everyone. I'm Green Shadow. And I'm a secret agent working undercover for the League of Extraordinary Action Foliage. However, I'm not here on a mission, I'm just here to tell you all a story. A story about how we became members of a gang you might be familiar with - the Locked Room Gang. But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you about two special friends that has made this possible. I must admit, this journey wouldn't have been made successful without them. They aren't your average plants, okay well, they were pretty average in the past, but really, I think you will understand once I tell you this story. So it all begins in the year 2001...] Cut to 31st December, 2001 11:55 PM in Suburbia, where the Rallison couple of Bonk Choy plants are relaxing on a meadow admiring the stars in the sky with their newborn baby Baxter Rallison. * Mr. Rallison: Ah, what a beautiful evening...just me, you and the stars. * Mrs. Rallison: The stars look rather pretty tonight. Don't you agree, sweetie? * Mr. Rallison: Yes, my dear. But none of them are as pretty as you. * Mrs. Rallison: (blushes) Aw shucks, aren't you a sweet guy... Suddenly, both Mr. and Mrs. Rallison hear their baby Baxter crying. * Mrs. Rallison: (giggles) Looks like our baby Baxter wants to see those pretty stars too. Why don't you let him see them too? * Mr. Rallison: Sure thing, dear. (takes baby Baxter out of his stroller) Baxter...see those pretty little stars? * Baby Baxter: (stops crying) Wah? * Mr. Rallison: Look there, Baxter. These...(points to the stars in the sky)...are stars... * Baby Baxter: Oooh, scar... * Mrs. Rallison: (laughs) * Mr. Rallison: Nuh-uh, Baxter...stars... * Baby Baxter: Star... * Mr. Rallison: Yeah, that's right! You know, Baxter, you might not understand what I'm about to say right now, but you will eventually. I believe that one day, your future would be as bright as those stars up there in the sky. Your mother and I believe that you will be destined for greater things and that you will be successful in life. It's a long journey, but we will always be there for you and with you, even if we leave this world one day. We love you and we want the best of you, don't ever forget that. * Baby Baxter: (confused) Wha? * Mr. Rallison: (laughs) I think that the baby's tired. What do you say we head back home, dear? * Mrs. Rallison: Okay, sweetie. I'll... * Baby Baxter: Aah! * Mr. Rallison: What's wrong, Baxter? * Baby Baxter: (making baby noises) Baby Baxter points to what appears to be a shooting star travelling downwards. * Mr. Rallison: Why good golly, it's a shooting star! * Mrs. Rallison: Wow, it sure looks pretty! * Mr. Rallison: Agreed. I must take a picture of this as a memorabilia of our first night together! Baxter would love this! Mr. Rallison takes out a camera, ready to take a photograph of the shooting star. He zooms in the camera, but is horrified to learn that it is not a shooting star, but it is a meteor on a course towards Earth. * Mr. Rallison: HOLY GUACODILE! It's a meteor! * Mrs. Rallison: It's a meteor? * Mr. Rallison: Quick, dear, we must get out of here! Mr. and Mrs. Rallison, along with Baby Baxter, run away from the meteor that is not far away from impact. Both parents run as quickly as they could, but realize that they would not be fast enough to outrun the meteor. '' * Mrs. Rallison: We're not going to make it, Benny! The meteor's too fast! * Mr. Rallison: (sighs) You're right. At the rate we're running, the meteor's going to crush us before we can say "NOOOOOO!!!". * Mrs. Rallison: Well, whatever it takes, we have to save baby Baxter! * Mr. Rallison: You're right. Martha, pass me the stroller. * Mrs. Rallison: Okay, sweetie. ''Knowing that they are done for, Mrs. Rallison passes the stroller to Mr. Rallison, who then places baby Baxter into the stroller. * Baby Baxter: Huh? * Mr. Rallison: We love you, Baxter. * Mrs. Rallison: (starts crying) Goodbye... With that, both parents pull down the stroller's canopy and proceed to push the stroller with all their might, before the meteor crushes them. The stroller crashes into a tree, although baby Baxter is unharmed. Confused, baby Baxter crawls out of the stroller, trying to look for his parents. * Baby Baxter: Mama? Papa? As baby Baxter crawls away from the tree, he is horrified by what he sees next. Following the crash of the meteor, he sees a horde of zombies appearing from the crater and attacking everything in sight. Baby Baxter starts crying loudly, which draws the attention of a few zombies. The zombies approach him, but baby Baxter gets grabbed away by a hooded figure before the zombies can harm him. Baby Baxter starts crying even louder, until the hooded figure stops by at a house, safe from the zombies. * Baby Baxter: (continues crying) * ???: Shh...There there, you're safe now. The hooded figure reveals herself as a cute and young female peashooter. * Baby Baxter: (stops crying immediately) * ???: You okay there, little guy? [Green Shadow Narrating: Yeah, that's me! Green Shadow, but just 18 years younger and when I wasn't a secret agent yet. And that baby Baxter is the same Baxter who is also one of my best friends today. Pretty cool, huh? Unfortunately, I never met the other special friend I just mentioned, until about 12 years later in college days. So here's when I met both of these special friends of mine, on a regular day at the Plants of Various Zen-Gardens Institute.] Cut to 24th August, 2013 07:30 AM in a Grinstein household of Re-Peat Mosses, a teenage Baxter is sleeping in his bedroom when he hears a familiar voice calling him. * ???: Baxter! Wake up! However, Baxter does not seem to respond and is still sleeping on his bed. Suddenly, a megaphone is placed right next to Baxter, as a booming voice startles Baxter out of bed. * ???: BAXTER RALLISON!!! * Baxter: (sleepily) Wha...? What time is it? Is this the school holidays yet? (looks at his friend Ross who is holding the megaphone) Oh, hey. Morning, Ross. * Ross: Ugh...Baxter! It's 7.30am! * Baxter: (looks at the clock) Yeah, so? * Ross: We're going to be late for school! * Baxter: School? But I thought it was the school holidays. Also, may I ask how did you manage to hold that megaphone without any hands? * Ross: Baxter! Today is the start of our 7th grade exams! I'm not going to be late just because I have to wait for you! * Baxter: E...e...e... * Ross: Baxter? * Baxter: EXAMS?! Baxter starts frantically running around his room, stuffing every book he can find into his backpack. * Ross: What's all those for? * Baxter: Oh no, I just realized...I didn't study! Uh...what's today's subject? * Ross: Math. * Baxter: No! Not math! Anything but math! I'm doomed! And the test is about to start soon! What if I fail this test? * Ross: You? Fail this test? Well, considering your report card, I'll say that won't be much of a surprise. * Baxter: Aw man, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late playing that Star Fighters game! * Ross: Serves you right, Baxter. Maybe now you'll reconsider your bad habit of burning the midnight oil and wasting it. * Baxter: I don't get it. * Ross: (faceleafs) Ugh...nevermind. Take your skateboard, we're going to school. Oh, I'm so ready to ace this test! Good luck, Baxter! Ross puts on his helmet and skateboards his way out of the house. * Baxter: Hey, wait for me! Baxter puts on a "helmet" (which really is a pot) and skateboards his way out of the house as well, catching up to Ross, who is already dreaming of getting another A+ for the upcoming test. * Ross: (thinking to himself) Ha ha, just wait until my report card comes in and my parents sees A+'s all over the pages! I'm so going to enroll in a great college, then I'll find myself a great job in the working industry, and then... Ross soon arrives at the school. His train of thought is interrupted when he accidentally bumps into a nearby Cherry Bomb who just happens to be loitering outside the school. He gasps in shock and fear, as he knows this Cherry Bomb as Chester, the leader of a gang of notorious school bullies called 'The Explodonaters'. * Chester: Well, well...who do we have here? A ball-shaped runt? * Ross: Oh no...here comes the Explodonaters... * Chester: And here comes yet another victim who's about to earn himself an unlucky day. Alright boys, come on out! We've got ourselves some loot! The other bullies, Slick the Potato Mine, Petra the Stunion and Minimus the Citron, come out of their hiding spots and completely surround Ross. * Ross: Uh oh... * Slick: Hee hee. Fancy skateboard, kid. (snatches the skateboard from Ross) * Ross: Hey! * Slick: Hmm...(sniffs at Ross' skateboard) Doesn't taste like trash though...ugh, how disappointing! (breaks the skateboard into half) * Ross: No...my skateboard...(starts crying) * Petra: Don't be such a crybaby, you runt. That'll teach ya for messing with Chester! * Chester: Ha ha! You said it, Petra. * Ross: But...that skateboard...it's precious to me... * Minimus: You want your stupid skateboard back? You got it, pipsqueak! (takes the skateboard parts and throws them at Ross with force) Boom! Face shot! * Ross: Ow! Hey, that hurt! * Chester: Well, that's more what that came from! But we're not through with you yet. We want to play with you a while more. * Slick: Yeah, and then we'll take your money and...uh...other stuff! * Petra: Looks like you're in for an unlucky day, runt. * Minimus: (shoves Ross) Hand over that backpack, you little pipsqueak! * Ross: No, I can't! * Minimus: Fine, then I'll just have to take it from ya! Minimus pulls Ross' backpack towards him, but Ross tries to pull it back. The rest of the Explodonaters join in the tug-of-war, while also punching away at Ross at the same time. As Baxter catches up, he sees Ross getting bullied by the Explodonaters. * Baxter: Ross! Baxter watches his friend getting bullied, unsure about what to do. Suddenly, he blanks out, as he hears a mysterious yet familiar voice tell him, "A hero shall always do what is impressive." * Baxter: Of course! If I were to do the impressive, I would be able to impress Ross after I save him! (to the Explodonaters) Here I come, you big bad bullies! Baxter accelerates forward on his skateboard, in an attempt to ram into the Explodonaters. The four bullies simply move out of the way, as Baxter is about to run into them. Baxter realizes that he is going too fast but he is too late, as he crashes into a wall. The Explodonaters simply laugh at Baxter's failed attempt in saving Ross. * Baxter: Ow... * Chester: Well, it appears that the moss runt has a friend to the rescue! * Slick: I guess you can say that was a "missed" opportunity, huh? * Petra: (laughs) Good one, Slick. * Minimus: What? So we're going to have to break his skateboard too? * Chester: Nah, I have an even better idea. This vegetable runt is going to need a special lesson on his own. (grabs Baxter with his stalk) * Baxter: What the-? Hey, how is this possible that you're grabbing me with your stalk? * Chester: I ask the questions here, thank you very much. Speaking of which, do you have any money to hand over? If you do, you can spare yourself a beating. * Baxter: Money? What's that? * Slick: Oh, it's something we use everyday. You know, for us to buy some sweets, some weapons and maybe a pack of cigarettes... * Chester: (smacks Slick with his stalk) No one asked you, Slick! (to Baxter) Well, buster, no money means no pass. And you know what this means? * Baxter: Uh oh. As the Explodonaters are about to pick on Baxter, a female peashooter in a purple hoodie appears out of nowhere, shooting peas at the Explodonaters. * Slick: Ugh, peas! I've got some in my mouth! (spits out the peas shot in his mouth) * Petra: Me too, they're disgusting! (spits out the peas shot in her mouth) * Minimus: Who are you? * Chester: It doesn't matter, whoever this peashooter is, she's about to earn himself a beating! Get her! The Explodonaters attack, but the hooded peashooter blocks their attacks and quickly strikes back. Less than one minute later, the Explodonaters are lying on the ground groaning in pain while the peashooter remains unharmed. As Baxter and Ross watch the whole fight take place, they are left speechless. * Baxter: Whoa... * Ross: That was...simply amazing... * ???: (sighs) Sorry boys, I had to take off a little steam... The hooded peashooter reveals herself as she takes off her hoodie. * Baxter: You're a girl? * ???: Gender doesn't matter, my friend. What does matter though is that those bullies are taken care of. Anyway, be careful next time. What you did was really dangerous. What were you trying to prove by attempting to fight those bullies yourself? * Baxter: Sorry...I was only trying to help. I only wanted to be a hero and do the impressive thing. * ???: Do the impressive thing? Who told you that? * Baxter: Well, I thought that was the motto of L.E.A.F. I remembered it clearly being, "A hero shall always do what is impressive.". It was in one of the L.E.A.F. comic issues, I think. * ???: No, it's "A hero shall always do what is important, not what is impressive.". * Baxter: Oh. I guess that means you're the cooler one then. I only wanted to prove myself as a hero to my friend, Ross. That's all. * ???: Oh my. It appears to me that you have a lot to learn yourself. * Ross: By the way, we have never seen you before. Who are you? * ???: (hears the school bell ring) Sorry, no time for answers right now. School is about to start. You two should get going too, you don't want to miss your classes. * Ross: That's right, I almost forgot! We have a math test today! * Baxter: I think I'm in trouble...I never studied... * Ross: Let's hurry, Baxter! * ???: Looks like I'll see you two around someday. Keep in touch. * Baxter: Wait, what about your... Baxter turns around only to realize that the peashooter is already gone. * Baxter: ...name? * Ross: I'm sure we can find that out someday. Come on, Baxter, let's get to class quickly! Baxter and Ross sprint for their classroom where they would take their math test. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Agents of L.E.A.F. Category:Solo stories